User talk:Endamir/Builds/Build:R/W Choking Gas Ranger
History * (cur) (last) 07:41, 1 May 2007 Endamir (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 03:06, 26 April 2007 P A Y N F U L (Talk | contribs) (→Attributes and Skills) * (cur) (last) 03:04, 26 April 2007 P A Y N F U L (Talk | contribs) (→Attributes and Skills) * (cur) (last) 06:20, 1 April 2007 68.61.159.120 (Talk) (Evasion was removed as a game mechanic, thus it is unnecessary to mention evasive stances.) * (cur) (last) 21:14, 30 March 2007 Armond (Talk | contribs) m (→Usage - spacing, lightning reflexes) * (cur) (last) 16:57, 29 March 2007 Ninjatek (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 12:22, 31 January 2007 Rotfl Mao (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 19:29, 17 January 2007 Barek (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 20:44, 2 January 2007 Barek (Talk | contribs) m (→Template) * (cur) (last) 20:32, 28 December 2006 Ifer (Talk | contribs) m (→Variants) * (cur) (last) 20:08, 28 December 2006 164.119.65.67 (Talk) (→Usage) * (cur) (last) 00:11, 18 December 2006 Rain (Talk | contribs) (added Variant with Heket's Rampage) * (cur) (last) 17:04, 14 December 2006 66.147.168.2 (Talk) (→Attributes and Skills) * (cur) (last) 20:12, 13 December 2006 216.48.136.4 (Talk) (→Usage) * (cur) (last) 12:25, 10 December 2006 211.31.82.219 (Talk) (→Usage) * (cur) (last) 16:22, 8 December 2006 Kurd (Talk | contribs) (Added equid template) * (cur) (last) 14:51, 8 December 2006 Kurd (Talk | contribs) m (Added Template) * (cur) (last) 18:25, 3 December 2006 83.179.254.125 (Talk) (→Attributes and Skills) * (cur) (last) 16:44, 24 November 2006 Skuld (Talk | contribs) m (rv, we don't have to test this, a fotm can't be wrong ;]) * (cur) (last) 16:40, 24 November 2006 Vallen Frostweaver (Talk | contribs) (build doesn't have enough in favored/tested votes to stay favored) * (cur) (last) 20:09, 17 November 2006 Vallen Frostweaver (Talk | contribs) m (→Variants) * (cur) (last) 20:07, 17 November 2006 Vallen Frostweaver (Talk | contribs) (→Variants - added variant from R/W Caster Shutdown) * (cur) (last) 10:51, 17 November 2006 Fyrenbot (Talk | contribs) m (bot: build move (adding sort key to cats)) * (cur) (last) 10:51, 17 November 2006 Fyrenbot (Talk | contribs) m (R/W Choking Gas Ranger moved to Build:R/W Choking Gas Ranger: bot: build move (moving article to build namespace)) * (cur) (last) 21:53, 26 October 2006 Skuld (Talk | contribs) m (→Usage) * (cur) (last) 21:52, 26 October 2006 Skuld (Talk | contribs) m (→Usage) * (cur) (last) 21:51, 26 October 2006 Skuld (Talk | contribs) m (→Attributes and Skills - that can easilly be fixed..) * (cur) (last) 12:18, 7 October 2006 Skuld (Talk | contribs) m (→Counters - whu?) * (cur) (last) 23:24, 28 September 2006 Jyro X (Talk | contribs) m (note already mentioned in the Notes section) * (cur) (last) 23:29, 15 September 2006 Skuld (Talk | contribs) m (Reverted edit(s) of Skuld, changed back to last version by Rapta) * (cur) (last) 23:28, 15 September 2006 Skuld (Talk | contribs) m (→Counters - what is this :/) * (cur) (last) 04:35, 24 August 2006 Rapta (Talk | contribs) m (→Variations) * (cur) (last) 03:52, 24 August 2006 74.70.23.182 (Talk) (forgot to finish correcting grammatical error :() * (cur) (last) 03:51, 24 August 2006 74.70.23.182 (Talk) (fixed grammatical error) * (cur) (last) 06:01, 10 August 2006 Rapta (Talk | contribs) m (cAsE) * (cur) (last) 18:14, 9 August 2006 Honorable Sarah (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 06:46, 7 August 2006 Skuld (Talk | contribs) m (→Counters - typo) * (cur) (last) 06:45, 7 August 2006 Skuld (Talk | contribs) m (→Usage) * (cur) (last) 06:43, 7 August 2006 Skuld (Talk | contribs) m (→Counters - typo) * (cur) (last) 06:39, 7 August 2006 Skuld (Talk | contribs) m (rm PvE builds) * (cur) (last) 04:38, 28 July 2006 Eudas (Talk | contribs) m (→Equipment) * (cur) (last) 15:40, 27 July 2006 Theonemephisto (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 15:39, 27 July 2006 Theonemephisto (Talk | contribs) (Revamped build to match the metagame) * (cur) (last) 12:36, 21 July 2006 Dekboi (Talk | contribs) (→Variations) * (cur) (last) 12:35, 21 July 2006 Dekboi (Talk | contribs) (→Variations) * (cur) (last) 12:31, 21 July 2006 Dekboi (Talk | contribs) m (→Variations) * (cur) (last) 19:18, 19 July 2006 70.185.216.198 (Talk) (→Counters) * (cur) (last) 01:25, 19 July 2006 Xasxas256 (Talk | contribs) m (→Equipment - sp) * (cur) (last) 20:36, 23 June 2006 Apocrypha (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 23:03, 15 June 2006 24.18.90.28 (Talk) * (cur) (last) 11:32, 14 June 2006 Xeeron (Talk | contribs) m (3 vouches, moved to tested builds) * (cur) (last) 11:48, 26 May 2006 Skuld (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 11:48, 26 May 2006 Skuld (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 11:47, 26 May 2006 Phoenixfire2001 (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 11:47, 26 May 2006 Skuld (Talk | contribs) m (→Attributes and Skills) * (cur) (last) 11:46, 26 May 2006 Skuld (Talk | contribs) m (edit conflidt.. i hadn't finished with that :|) * (cur) (last) 11:45, 26 May 2006 Phoenixfire2001 (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 11:43, 26 May 2006 Skuld (Talk | contribs) m (TF is isn't needed, choking gas reduces damage a lot so little is lost from flurry's reduced damage) * (cur) (last) 11:34, 26 May 2006 Phoenixfire2001 (Talk | contribs) m (R/any Caster Nightmare moved to R/W Choking Gas Ranger: cheesy name? "ok) * (cur) (last) 15:04, 25 May 2006 KittySoft (Talk | contribs) m (minor rewording) * (cur) (last) 22:16, 24 May 2006 Phoenixfire2001 (Talk | contribs) m (→Counters) * (cur) (last) 22:07, 24 May 2006 Phoenixfire2001 (Talk | contribs) m (→Variations) * (cur) (last) 21:12, 24 May 2006 Phoenixfire2001 (Talk | contribs) m (added pve variant) * (cur) (last) 21:01, 24 May 2006 Phoenixfire2001 (Talk | contribs)